


If You Only Knew

by RLT2001 (Ignats23)



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ryan, angry omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/RLT2001
Summary: Shane pisses off his omega at the beginning of the week and it causes him to not notice what is right in front of him





	If You Only Knew

It was Monday morning in the Buzzfeed office. Devon’s head snapped up as the scent of angry omega hit her nose. She saw Ryan stomping into the office with Shane following sheepishly behind him. Ryan immediately went to their shared desk, moving his stuff as far from Shane’s workspace as he could. He put on headphones and Devon knew his music was probably turned up as high as it could go. Shane set coffee down near Ryan and Ryan immediately pushed it away, looking mildly green though Shane didn’t notice. The smell of angry and disappointed omega intensified, causing the other alphas and omegas in the room to wince. Ryan ended up ignoring Shane all day, no matter how hard Shane had tried to engage with him. Devon and TJ ended up having to pass all communication between the two.

As the week went on, the smell of angry omega only got more intense. The mates came in and left at different times, Shane now coming in early and leaving late while Ryan stuck with their regular schedule. According to Shane, he had also been kicked onto the couch with Ryan barely speaking to him at home too. By Friday, Devon and TJ had had enough, deciding to corner the boys individually.

 

“Hey Ryan I’ve got some ideas for the set, can you come and help me with them?” Devon asked as she lifted up one of Ryan’s headphones.

“Um sure Devon,” Ryan said as he followed Devon down to their studio. Devon pushed Ryan inside the room and then promptly locked the door behind them.

“Dude what is up with you and Shane?”

Ryan sighed and sat in one of the chairs, putting his head in his hands.

“He just pissed me off Devon, it’s nothing.”

Devon crouched in front of Ryan, moving his hands so he was looking at her. She let Alpha red bleed slightly into her eyes.

“Ry I don’t want to do this but I will go all Alpha on you to get you to tell me”

Words spilled out of Ryan’s mouth, “So Monday morning, Shane wanted to have a quickie and I felt sort of sick so I said no but he already was almost about to pop a knot so he was wanting to deal with it. He then said that we were mated and he thought that omegas were always down to fuck and began to circle my hole and I got up and ran out of the room.”

He voluntarily met Devon’s eyes now, tears welling up.

“You know that’s what my ex-boyfriend used to say to make me feel like it was what I was supposed to do.”

“So you’ve been giving him the silent treatment for this? Ryan, I hate people who blame biology but you know that mated Alphas are eternally horny during first year of mating and you guys have only been mated for a few months. Plus he’s done more than that in public and even when you were uncomfortable you always wanted to talk it out first before getting anywhere near this point.”

“I get that Devon but there’s another thing. There was a reason l felt sick…”

Ryan pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, passing it to Devon who unfolded it. She read it and looked up.

“Oh my gosh. Is this true?”

Tears began to trickle down Ryan’s face as he nodded.

“I found out for sure Sunday night. I’m pregnant.”

Devon hugged him, dropping the paper on the table, and then leaned back, “So you’re pissed because Shane did something that was 1. Insulting and 2. Not thinking about the fact that you are carrying his child?”

“He doesn’t know,” Ryan said slowly, “My birth control failed unexpectedly and we haven’t talked about having kids really. The doctor said he would be able to smell it on me by Wednesday but he hasn’t figure it out yet.”

Devon chuckled slightly, “Ry all we’ve been able to smell from you all week is angry omega. You’ve barely been near Shane all week, I don’t think he could smell anything else either.”

Devon stood and grabbed the paper off the table, “I’m going to go talk some sense into your mate.”

Ryan opened his mouth to protest but Devon cut him off.

“You stay here. I mean it Ryan. I’ll deal with that knothead”

 

While Devon was talking to Ryan, TJ had cornered Shane in the kitchen.

“So what did you do to your mate?”

Shane sighed and fell into a chair.

“Shane I will cut off your damn knot if you don’t talk to me.”

“I said something stupid and insensitive and he’s pissed”

“What idiotic thing did you say?”

“I wanted a quickie Monday morning and he said no and I kept pushing him about it and then he bolted from our bed. He hasn’t let me touch him and the only scent I’m getting off of him is angry omega.”

At that moment, TJ smacked him on the back of the head.

“You know what his dickheaded ex did to him and you still pushed it? You’re even more of an idiot than I thought.” 

Shane groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Just then, Devon stomped in. She dropped a piece of paper on the table and stood with her arms crossed.

“Shane look at the piece of paper. Now”

Shane picked it up and looked at it, silent for a few moments before looking at TJ and Devon.

“Is this real? Is Ryan really pregnant?”

Devon sighed, “Yes knothead, it’s real. And if you hadn’t pissed off your mate earlier this week, you would have already smelled it on him. Now go get your ass over to him, he’s in your studio.”

 

Shane bolted from his seat, practically running to their studio. He slowed down before getting to the door, fear creeping into his mind. What if he had screwed this all up? What if his mate didn’t want him anywhere near him? He touched the silvery mating scar on his neck for comfort and then slowly walked into the room. Ryan was still sitting where Devon had left him, head in his hands. Shane went and kneeled in front of him, not daring to touch him.

“Ry?”

Ryan looked up, “What do you want Shane?”

“Is it true? Are we really gonna have a pup?”

Ryan nodded, a tear trickling down his face. He grabbed one of Shane’s hands and placed it on his stomach, knowing that it would comfort his mate even though they wouldn’t be able to feel anything from a baby yet. Tears began to stream down Shane’s face.

“Ryan, baby, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and if I wasn’t such a knothead I would have already known.”

Ryan places one hand over Shane’s on his stomach, the other going up to cup Shane’s cheek.

“I know, I know. And the biggest problem with what you did wasn’t that I wasn’t up to fuck but that the whole reason I didn’t want to was because I was carrying your pup. That’s what hurt more babe.”

Shane chuckled and pressed his forehead to his mate’s, “I’m an idiot.”

Ryan laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
